


Fencing Venice

by kerk_hiraeth



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Humour, Post-Episode: s05e06 The Vampires of Venice, The Ponds are smart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerk_hiraeth/pseuds/kerk_hiraeth
Summary: The Ponds do a little 'cash'ing in while on a break from travelling with The Doctor...
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	Fencing Venice

**Author's Note:**

> This is a kind of sequel to The Vampire of Venice; written before S6 and before I fell out of love with Doctor Who again. I can't remember the specific plot bunny, but this came from wondering about companions and whether they ever gathered any souvenirs of their travels, outside of memories.
> 
> More info: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Coinage_of_the_Republic_of_Venice

The bespectacled owner of the small coin emporium could hardly believe his eyes.

Glancing at the young couple who had brought this, almost perfect, 16th Century Venetian _silver ducats_ in; one which appeared to confirm the existence of the infamous Lady Rosanna Calvieri he, voice shaking; breathlessly inquired of them.

_“Are... can you confirm the origin of this?”_

The couple glanced, and smiled, at one another; head slightly inclined he seemed to nod.

_“We can,"_ she replied; nodding herself, _“assure you this coin is ~,"_

_“Was,"_ her husband corrected softly. 

_“...in mint condition,"_ she continued, _“when it came into our possession.”_


End file.
